Peer-to-peer services may enable real-time, peer-to-peer communication (e.g., peer-to-peer conferencing) between user devices. For example, peer-to-peer services may allow a pair of user devices to establish a peer-to-peer connection, and then, the user devices may share content, e.g., media content such as audio, video, desktop screen scrapes, image libraries, etc., for example, over the peer-to-peer connection. However, peer-to-peer services fail to provide a mechanism for discovering potential peer devices. Further, before establishing the peer-to-peer connection between the pair of user devices, peer-to-peer services fail to provide a mechanism for the pair of user devices to communicate.